Mass transportation by rail is becoming increasingly recognized as a viable and cost effective means of transportation, particularly in a day of rising fuel costs. However, there are significant problems attendant to rail transportation, particularly those associated with the costs of maintenance and repair. The wooden ties upon which rails are laid have a finite life, resulting from exposure to the environment and the beating taken as trains pass thereover. As the trains pass, pulsing forces are imparted to the ties, and particularly at the areas of joinder of the rails to the ties. As a consequence, the railroad spikes loosen, moisture enters, and the ties crack, split and rot. Typically known railroad ties are of a solid wood construction, but are often coated with creosote or other arsenic containing fluids, which have a tendency to leech into the ground and waterways, giving rise to significant environmental issues.
The material and labor costs incident to the removal and replacement of wooden railroad ties is exceedingly high. Indeed, the disposal of spent ties is also problematic due to their containment of creosote, arsenic-based preservatives, and the like.
There is a need in the art for longer lasting railroad ties than those presently employed. There is further a need in the art for a methodology by which spent railroad ties may be restored and reused. Yet further, there is a need in the art for railroad ties that do not pose environmental hazards or risks.